


just tonight

by chendiggity



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, a lot of cuddling, also a lot of fluff, tags will be updated as each chapter goes by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of drabbles based on bts or got7 pairings cuddling! (tags will be updated every chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jikook

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be based on a bullet point and no chapter will be connected to the other so you can skip the chapters youre uninterested in!

**1/15 - jikook: “move my arm is falling asleep”**

* * *

 

"hyung," jeongguk called out. 

jimin was enveloped in jeongguk's arms and he just felt _so_ comfortable and warm that he didn't want to move. he moved his head to look into jeongguk's eyes. _oh my god, what if he tells me that he loves me?_ jimin thought excitedly. 

"yeah?" jimin tried to conceal his excitement, but inevitably failed. he showed a soft smile to jeongguk. 

"can you please move? my arm fell asleep and it kind of hurts."

_JEON JEONGGUK I SWEAR TO GOD-_


	2. taegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully ill update regularly (if school doesnt kill me) !

**2/15 - taegi: "i can't breathe"**

* * *

taehyung _finally_ got yoongi to cuddle with him. he was a _very_ affectionate man, and yoongi, well, is not. with a little begging here and a little bit of something else there, he managed to succeed in cuddling with yoongi.

he wrapped his arms around yoongi and nuzzled his nose on top of yoongi's mint-coloured hair.

"well it's nice to know that you're enjoying this, but i am not. i can't breathe," yoongi's voice was muffled through _someone's_ shirt and taehyung could've _sworn_ he muttered, _"this is why i don't like cuddling, holy shit."_

taehyung moved farther apart from him to give his some space, and he lightly pressed his lips against yoongi's, "sorry, i was just really excited."

yoongi's eyes fluttered close, and he lightly blushed at the sudden apology. _god damn it_ , he thought. he wrapped one leg and one arm around taehyung, and he felt the warmth of his body heating up his own cold body. taehyung moved closer to yoongi and kissed him again before sleeping.

 _well, i guess cuddling's nice, if it's with taehyung_. yoongi thought absentmindedly.


	3. vmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw (not really)

**3/15 - vmin: “just jam your knee right up my crotch. this is fine”**

* * *

cuddling in bed with jimin (as usual), taehyung felt a sharp pain to his groin. the hurt was so great, he felt tears forming in his eyes. he was closing his eyes in pain, and he squinted to see that jimin's fucking _knee_ was _annihilating_ his manhood (and _not_ in the good way). _how could he not know that he is murdering my dick?_ taehyung thought in agony. 

"yeah, just jam your knee right up my crotch. thist is fine," taehyung stated sarcastically. 

jimin's leg moved away from him, and taehyung breathed a sigh of relief. 

"i'm so sorry! i didn't know that my leg was on your groin!" jimin said apologetically. 

"should i kiss it better?" jimin winked at taehyung and taehyung's face heated up before squeaking out, "n-no! i-i'm okay! i'll j-just leave to," taehyung paused to think, "check my injuries, yeah." and with that, he ran away in the bathroom, with jimin cackling madly at his boyfriend's actions. 


	4. vkook

**4/15 - vkook: “omg get up you’re taking up the whole bed”**

* * *

jeongguk was resting peacefully, but then he was suddenly kicked to the corner of his bed. his legs were literally _dangling_ off of the bed. he peered over to see taehyung spread out the bed, like an eagle. 

jeongguk was very offended. no matter how many times he tries to move closer to taehyung, he always gets kicked back. 

 _this is war_ , jeongguk thought menacingly. 

"oh my god! move you're taking up the whole bed!" jeongguk screamed and he threw taehyung off the bed, and the resting male opened his eyes wide as he fell. he could've _sworn_ he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

"... now you're going to get it, you blockheaded crouton!" taehyung ran after the man who just fled, and he heard jeongguk's faint voice yell, _"that's not even a good insult, you salted bar of soap!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they both arent good at insults


	5. jackjae

**5/15 - jackjae: “did you just fart” “yes” “it’s okay. release your demons”**

* * *

jackson was lying on the bed when he heard a small _toot_ sound (and it wasn't a trumpet). he saw youngjae looking terribly embarrassed and he wanted to reassure him that it's _okay_ to fart. but before he even asked, he needed to know if he even farted in the first place. 

"did you just fart?" jackson asked politely, careful not to hurt the other man's feelings. 

"... yes. i'm sorry!" youngjae squeaked out, with his face red.  

"no, it's okay. release your demons." jackson said, patting his significant other's back. 

"now that makes me not want to fart even more..."


	6. vmin

**6/15 - vmin: “did you just fart” “yes” “okay.” *ten seconds later* “AUGH”**

* * *

jimin heard someone fart, and he sure as _hell_ knew it wasn't him, so he peered over to the "resting" male and straight up asked him, "did you just fart?"

taehyung looked up at jimin cheekily, replying with a muffled, " _yes,_ " as his giggles were affecting his speech. 

"okay," jimin said, not caring. taehyung then lifted up his blanket, and that was when jimin felt, or rather smelled, true _hell_. 

 _"augh!"_ jimin choked out, and he quickly got off the bed and ran away as far as he can, trying to escape the _awful_ smell that is kim taehyung's fart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taehyung just seems like the type of person who would laugh whenever they fart


	7. tom and jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’ve got bad breath” “omg do i really” “yes” “i’m so sorry” “it’s okay”

yugyeom had his arms wrapped around jinyoung, trying to sleep, when he felt jinyoung fidgeting.

"jinyoungie hyung, is everything okay? do you want to be the big spoon?" yugyeom thoughtfully asked. through the light of his night light (hey, he's afraid of sleeping in the dark, okay) he saw jinyoung scrunch his face in slight disgust. 

"did you even brush your teeth? you've got bad breath." jinyoung's blunt tone made yugyeom blush in embarrassment. 

"oh my god, do i really?" he reached out to position his hand in front of his face to smell his breath, and wow, he really does have bad breath. 

yugyeom looked down apologetically, "i'm so sorry, nyoungie..." jinyoung's face softened at his tone, and instead of saying a snark remark, he pulled himself closer to yugyeom's body, burying his face into his chest. 

yugyeom attempted to push the other male away and said in protest, "no— hyung don't! my breath-" 

"shut up, it's okay, idiot. i still love you." looking down, he met eyes with jinyoung's, who also looked up while saying that, and jinyoung lightly pressed a kiss on yugyeom's lips. yugyeom smiled in delight, wishing jinyoung a good night before closing his eyes, dreaming about the one he loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ! i finally updated, to whomever subscribed to this fic, i got back into got7, so there will be a lot of got7 in this series, im sorry, but at least i will be trying to finish this series !! thank you so much for sticking around or at least reading this ♡


End file.
